


A 'hard' Fight

by Beastkind



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Break Up, CuntboyVergil, Cute Nestlings, DadDante, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Double Penetration, Eggpreg, Family Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff is to blame for another chapter, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating, MomGil - Freeform, Nesting, Riding, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Sin Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spardacest (Devil May Cry), Threesome, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastkind/pseuds/Beastkind
Summary: The story takes place after the events of DMC5. Dante and Vergil came back from Hell together since living together in Devil May Cry. Nero has been visiting for a few months to build a better relationship with his family. Nero comes home after an exhausting fight, he doesn't notice that he is in his first rut ..Previously planned as a one shot for New Year's Eve, it comes when your head is full of Devil May Cry and other stupid ideas. Mixed together, they now make up this story.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Nero noticed how he had really been in a devastating mood for a few days. Everything just annoyed him, everything angered him immensely and he took it out on the demons that were attracted by his blood. Sparda blood, it was so special. He'd really noticed it over and over again in the years. Be it in Fortuna or here in Redgrave. In general, a miracle that the city had recovered so quickly from the Qliphoth. Almost everything was rebuilt and the media said it was an assassination attempt by someone.

Just now there were simply no more demons and it was difficult for him to accept that. He still had too much excess energy, he wanted to get rid of it. Maybe he should call Kyrie and try to convince her to have phone sex with him. Nico had given him the idea. Nero has been away from Fortuna for so long that he did not have to suffer from sex withdrawal. If he would tell Nico about the fact that he was tight with Kyrie, but they had never really found time to take the next step ... She would definitely laugh herself to death.

But it was just never the right time and now, if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to talk to her either. He was haunted by someone else, the whole time in his mind.

His father, Vergil. He couldn't get him out of his head, he had seen him come out of the shower the other day, only wearing a towel around his waist and he had to swallow. For over forty years old, his father looked hot as hell. Just like Dante. There was something about the two half demons that he just couldn't resist. That's why one month became two, and finally three, and he was now in the fourth month to visit. He just couldn't bring himself to leave. Kyrie forgave him, saying he should take all the time in the world to get to know his family better.

"I am back again!" he called as he opened the door of the Devil May Cry and drew in the scent that was in the air. Something smelled damn good here, just what? It tingled his skin, his demon wanted to run out, which he found unusual. Usually he was in good control of himself, only it slipped away from him with every step he took up to Dante's apartment.

"Vergil?" he called, knowing that Dante had another mission to do today. Why did he not get an answer? Was his father gone? This thought drove him on, he pushed the room door open more brutal than necessary and found Vergil lying in bed.

The sweet, attractive smell came from his father. He also looked sweaty and didn't even really notice him?

"Vergil?" he just tried again and walked closer to the bed, leaned over him and couldn't take his eyes off Vergil's lips. They were so inviting to kiss, with V it had been difficult to ignore it. All this free skin that had distracted him often enough, this slim body that had often leaned on him. Only this was something completely different right now. He couldn't hold back either and put a hand on his father's cheek. So damn warm and soft, he couldn't quite control himself and noticed how his blue wings came out.

What was going on here? A low moan brought him back from his thoughts and he noticed how his fingers were sucked into Vergil's mouth. The tongue played around his fingers and his father gave him a seductive look.

"What the fuck! What's this going to be?" he exclaimed, he wanted to pull his fingers away from this damp mouth, but felt unable to do so. His father didn't seem to want to give him an answer to that either, he much preferred to notice how he was brought up. Vergil's hand worked its way to Nero's crotch as well, caressing the large bump.

"Fuck!" He finally managed to pull back a few steps, even if everything in him was just screaming to fuck Vergil.

"Son, don't you want to stand up for what you've done?" the question irritated him, why was Vergil purring at the words he had addressed to him?

"What should I have done?" Vergil sat up slowly, pushed the covers aside. Nero noticed that his father only wore underwear and a t-shirt, that was even one of Dante's ... He should better focus himself.

"The last few days you've been very obnoxious. But be forgiven, it's probably your first rut. It happens as soon as a male demon grows up. Female demons are attracted to it and become lustful. That's why Dante is gone too, he wanted you to spend time with me alone. " Vergil explained to him and Nero still didn't understand what was happening here.

"What?" was his only answer to that and Vergil shook his head.

"My dear son, you still have a lot to learn." Vergil came to him on all fours across the bed, pulled his waistband closer and freed his member from his trousers.

"So big ... almost as big as Dante's. I think it will serve you well and me too." And then his father did something that completely overwhelmed him and killed his brain. He took Nero's member in his mouth and began to suck and lick it with his tongue. His father gave him a blowjob ...

Something burned through with Nero, some line in his head that was responsible for his moral thinking. He watched himself as his hands clasped his father's head, held it tight and he thrust his dick deeper into the hungry mouth of Vergil. He just had to moan, it just felt way too good and right. Nero didn't hesitate anymore either, he just thrust deeper, felt Vergil gasp and yet he didn't stop. He couldn't even if he wanted to. His demon took control more and more and he wanted to fuck his father, just subdue him as he had threatened him on the Qliphoth.

Nero noticed himself how his father had to choke every now and then, when he just kept thrusting inexorably into his mouth and at some point he couldn't anymore and just came into Vergil's mouth.

"Damn!" he groaned loudly and pushed a few times more slowly before he withdrew. Vergil just licked his lips with satisfaction and simply swallowed the load that Nero had delivered to him.

"Hmm .. a good start." Words of praise from his father and Nero still did not understand the world.

"Now come son, claim what is yours." Nero watched as his father simply took off his shirt, leaned over and took off his underpants in a flowing elegant movement. He then tossed both of them carelessly to the side and spread his legs.

"There ... father?" a giggle escaped Vergil and he shook his head. "Not quite my son ..."

"You always wanted to know who your mother is ..." Vergil escaped and even seemed embarrassed.

"Your father is Dante ..." His uncle was his father? And his mother, his father? Nero just couldn't keep up.

"But how? You are twins, aren't you?" another giggle from Vergil and he felt like his mother? simply stroking his member gently.

"I'll explain everything to you later, now I think you want something else first, right?" Vergil leaned back again and Nero simply banished all his questions from his head. Vergil was right, he wanted and needed something else. He quickly stripped off his clothes and got on the bed, taking a closer look at Vergil. A male breast, definitely. Well formed and he just had to kiss her. This elicited a pleasant groan from Vergil and he went on, exploring every centimeter with his hands and lips.

Only when Nero went further down with his lips did he notice that Vergil was female. There wasn't a cock like his. Without thinking too much, he sank his head between his mother's glistening lips and suckled greedily. Vergil's hand caught in his short hair, trying to find a grip there.

"Damn it, that's so wrong." it escaped Nero as he nibbled at the pearl and put his finger into the wet hole. He had no experience of what he was doing here, but the way Vergil reared up and whimpered with pleasure, he seemed to be doing something right.

"Son, I'm ready ... don't hold back." it came haltingly from Vergil's lips and he had to look up, licking his lips in the process. Don't hold back. The words linger in his head and he simply positioned himself between his mom's legs and thrust, immersing himself deep in Vergil.

"Yes ..." Vergil groaned and pulled him closer, then kissed him greedily and Nero just couldn't hold back. He pushed hard over and over again.

"More son, give me everything." Vergil whimpered against his lips as they parted briefly from a wet kiss before their lips found each other again. Without thinking too much about it, he triggered. His astral hands held onto the bed frame while his human ones reached for the hips and gripped tightly. He increased his efforts and noticed how Vergil came when it was very tight around his cock.

"More .." Vergil whimpered, clutching his back with not-so-human-looking hands. That just spurred him on even more, he wanted to be good, he wanted to give in to Vergil's words. He wanted to be a good son. He growled, leaned forward, kissed Vergil greedily and with his tongue, sucked on the neck and bit into it. It was his mom. He wouldn't give her up anymore.

When he felt the taste of Vergil's blood on his lips, he just sucked harder on the wound, not even wondering that Vergil allowed it. Rather noticed how he was being hugged and the neck was stretched so he could suckle better. Satisfied, he followed this, keeping his pace the whole time and when he felt how he was coming very close to his orgasm, he only broke away from Vergil's neck. Leaned back slightly, he wanted to look his mother in the eye when he came deep inside her.

"My handsome strong son ..." Vergil caressed his cheek tenderly with one hand, which made him purr satisfied and he tried even more. He wanted to please his mother, the inner urge was just there and when he noticed how his dick changed, forming a knot at the base, he only felt the legs of Vergil around his waist, which pulled him closer again.

"Everything son, everything." Vergil's coaxing words and he understood what Vergil was trying to say. With a mighty thrust he finally sang himself completely in Vergil's tight pussy, he saw how the knot was completely entwined. "Fuck!" he escaped as his orgasm hit him and he groaned loudly and came deep inside his mother.

“Nero…!” at the same time he heard Vergil's cry.

* * *

After one round, Nero still didn't have enough. As soon as his knot had come loose, he again began to fuck Vergil. Nero simply gave in to his urges and was not stopped, rather he saw how docile and greedy Vergil was. How he kept begging for more. And finally he came deep inside his mother again, immersed himself deep in her. Nero lay on his back exhausted, Vergil half asleep on him. He was still deep inside him.

"Is that normal?" he asked exhausted and only heard a soft purr from Vergil, which was clearly a cat.

"Among demons ... yes ..." softly very satisfied words and Vergil only made himself more comfortable on him.

"Hey you two. I guess I'm just at the right time." Nero heard Dante and he put his head back to look at the other demon hunter.

"That's ... not what it looks like ..." he stammered and heard Dante laugh. "Yes sure, but don't worry son, that's normal." Dante took it easy, at least as long as it stayed in the family.

Dante didn't want to share Vergil with anyone else, except now with Nero. Vergil and he had discussed it, but not knowing anyone but Trish, who was a reliable female demon. Vergil had insisted on helping Nero through his first rut. He wanted to make amends for all the years he hadn't been there. Dante could understand him and had allowed it, even if he didn't like sharing Vergil.

"Is there still room for me?" asked Dante and saw a tired but clearly interested look from Vergil as the head was lifted slightly.

"If our son shares ... yes ..." softly, comfortably sighed words as Vergil's gaze went to Nero who still had his demonic appearance.

"You two? I don't ... I don't know, is that possible?" Vergil giggled softly again and kissed his son tenderly to calm him down.

"Oh believe me this works." Vergil would only help a little, two demonic cocks in his human form were a bit tight maybe ... but not if he was a demon himself.

"Come here Dante." so Vergil demands his younger brother to come to them. Turned himself into his demon form and saw how Dante did it himself shortly afterwards.

Dante climbed up behind Vergil and didn't really dwell on a foreplay. Just pushed his way into Vergil's narrow, damp crevice. Nero groaned and Vergil moaned with relish and drove his hips lower, he wanted to feel both cocks deep inside him. Dante pushed him forward on Nero's chest as he slowly began to move in Vergil. Rubbing himself on Nero's cock the whole time.

"Uhh that's good. You haven't been that tight for a long time, brother." hissed words from Dante as he started pushing harder after finding the perfect angle for it.

"How does that feel, boy?" teasing words addressed to Nero who was just busy exchanging a French kiss with Vergil.

Dante just grinned when he saw that and pushed harder, trying to get both mouths to separate from each other, which he managed.

"Ahh Dante ..." groaned from Vergil after whose head he also grabbed one hand and turned it to himself, stuck his tongue in his brother's mouth. He also wanted attention. If he had to share his brother, then he would share him equally!

"Hey!" Nero grumbled and Dante laughed into the kiss he had with Vergil before he let go of him again.

"You can have him back, but don't spoil him too much." Dante grabbed Vergil's tail hard, holding onto it as he kept pulling back out of Vergil only to push hard into him again. That made Vergil toss his head back and claw his son's chest.

"Do you see he likes it." Dante's words were amused as he fully indulged his demonic unrestrained nature. He was hard on Vergil, almost cruelly he thrust his cock again and again into the wet pussy of his brother. But Vergil didn't bother this, he had a rather veiled look, his mouth half open and he was breathing very hard.

"Baby .. want a baby ..." he whimpered confused with pleasure and near the climax again. Nero himself could no longer hold back himself at the offered sight. Clawed himself on his mother's hips, wings spread on either side as he moved his hips to match Dante's thrusts. It didn't take long before Nero and Dante both finally came into Vergil again.

"Fuck, this is so tight." Nero thrust out between his teeth and Dante himself was no better.

"Oh, we have to go through it now. As deep as we're both in." Dante leaned against Vergil, who had collapsed on Nero's chest and was just lying still. His pussy tightened again and again around both dicks that he had deep inside. Just milked his two loved ones to the last drop.

"How long .. am I so horny?" asked Nero ten minutes later, listening to the peaceful breathing of Vergil who actually fell asleep on him even though he and Dante were still deep in him.

"Hm, a few hours. At least most of the time, during your first rut, I don't know ... at some point I forgot the time." amused words from Dante, who gently caressed Vergil the whole time.

"What did Vergil mean by a baby?" asked Nero and noticed again how heat was rising in him and Vergil was slowly moving again. Apparently his break was over, and so was Vergils.

"What Vergil meant. He wants a baby and I think we managed how satisfied and calm he was. Congratulations Nero." Nero looked at Dante in amazement.

"What? I didn't even have sex with Kyrie and now this ?!" Nero felt Dante and Vergil's gaze on him shortly after his utterance of words.

"Do you regret it?" Dante asked seriously and Nero shook his head.

"No, just ... it's all so much new ... damn ... couldn't you have talked to me about it before?" a blue clawed hand touched Nero's cheek and he looked at Vergil.

"We wanted to, we just never found the right moment. We're not exactly experts in talking to each other." Vergils kissed his cheek lovingly and nibbled his neck, trying to appease his son.

"Let's talk more later, let's take care of your needs first, Nero." Dante's words now when he withdrew from Vergil, which made him whimper.

"Turn around Verg, I want your mouth." Vergil obeyed, only kissed Nero passionately before he changed his position and began to use his hands to clasp Dante's mighty cock before he began to enclose the tip with his lips and suck on it. Nero hesitated only briefly before he grabbed Vergil by the hips and pushed his way back into him. Just think about everything later, much later ... now he took care of his needs and just ignored the fact that he had sex with his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I just can't let it go, it should only be a one-piece for New Years Eve. But thanks to happy ideas from some people and myself, I had to write at least one more chapter. Maybe a third one will come to round it all off, but I'm really trying not to make it long.
> 
> The chapter has no smut, it really is just a lot of plot. I just wanted to process some ideas here and I think I managed to do it well. Maybe there will be a little smut in the third, but I'm not making any promises about it yet. I didn't even plan on them talking that much (you'll see what I mean) I just wanted to briefly cover it ... characters and life of their own and so ...
> 
> But I won't stop you any longer, have fun reading!

Nero woke up the next day, he didn't know what time it was, only when he opened his eyes he noticed that it was day and he looked at a head of white hair. His head didn't want to fully understand why he was staring at white hair, his body still felt tired and exhausted, but at least balanced. Just why, what happened? He blinked a few times and tried to move somehow, only behind his back he felt emptiness, so the end of the bed. He forced himself to do more than just look at the white hair and now recognized who it was.

"Fuck!" it escaped him quite loudly and a pair of blue eyes looked at him tiredly from the other side of the bed.

"Shh let Vergil sleep and me too, a sex marathon like this one we had, kills even me." Dante's words and he looked at Vergil who was sleeping snuggled up against him and had an arm around his waist.

"Shit shit shit ..." Nero mumbled quietly to himself and was glad that Dante had apparently fallen asleep again. He had to get out of here!

He carefully tried to detach himself from Vergil and finally made it and rolled out of bed. He crept quietly out of the room, he had to think urgently. When he got to the guest room he sat down on the bed, ran his hand through his short hair and sighed.

"Fuck!" Literally, after all, last night he had fucked his mother ...

Vergil was his mother and Dante his father. He urgently needed a cold shower and fresh clothes, he still smelled Vergil everywhere. How should he explain this to Kyrie? 'Honey, I fucked another woman who happened to be my mother and Vergil in one Person?' He didn't think Kyrie would understand, he didn't understand himself. 'My first time sex was with someone other than you.' sounded no better in his head either. He was so delivered, if Nico found out she would no doubt try to kill him. Nero even deserved it! He quickly found fresh clothes and stormed into the bathroom, luckily everything was still quiet when he hurried into the shower and turned on the tap after he had put his clothes aside.

"Shit." he really had a talent for expressing himself right now.

Keeping a clear head, he should really try that, leaning against the wall and watching the water run into the drain. Just how should he do that? Nero had already known that Vergil and Dante were related to him, that they were his family. But how exactly had he found out only last night. Now it looked completely different, he was the child of twins who had sex with each other. He was an incest child. Fortuna was old-fashioned in some things, but he didn't believe that the rest of the world saw it differently in this case. Nero slid down the wall, put his head on his knees and just let the water run over him.

"It's so fucked up. Why ... Why can't it just be easy." he muttered to himself and sighed heavily.

Especially if they were his parents, how did he get into the orphanage? He knew that Vergil had spent a long time in Hell and that not by choice. But what about Dante? Did he just deport him? Hadn't he wanted to take care of him? The brothers had their problems with each other, but what about him? He rubbed his forehead trying to remember all the words they had both spoken. It was normal among demons ... the sex, was that just meant or just not wanting it? He was so damn confused and just worrying his head didn't get him anywhere. He wanted an answer, and he didn't want to lose his family. Nero would just confront Dante and Vergil about it and he wanted to know the whole truth. That's why he quickly finished his shower and put on his fresh clothes before Nero went back to the bedroom.

Nero would wake up his parents if necessary. With these thoughts he stormed the bedroom and found them both sitting in bed. Damn it, that took the wind out of his sails.

"We knew you would come." Dante's words greeted him and Vergil only pointed to the bed so that he should sit down.

"You certainly want answers from us, my son. We are ready to answer them." After Vergil's calm words, Nero sat down at the end of the bed, wondering what to ask first.

"Why ... wait. Why didn't I grow up with you guys? Why did I end up in an orphanage where I was treated like a freak?" he had phrased his questions quite well, he thought.

Vergil looked at him with a pained expression on his face before looking down, it just seemed as if Vergil wanted to talk, but Dante put an arm around his brother, pulled him closer to him.

"It's my fault." Dante sighed and looked at Vergil before looking at Nero again.

"I wasn't as mature as you are back then Nero when I was your age. You probably wouldn't have shirked responsibility like I did." Dante rubbed the back of his head before continuing.

"You know by now that we were separated as children because our parents' house burned down and the attack by Mundu's demons." Nero nodded and waited for Dante to continue speaking.

"We were about seventeen when we met again. I was young, hot-headed, cocky and looking for a child for a job, I think her name was Alice." Dante paused again, rubbed his head again, Nero thought he looked embarrassed.

"Well, long talk and stuff. Vergil and I didn't quite agree. We fought and parted afterwards, I finished my job, went back here to the Devil May Cry, entered it and inside was Vergil." Dante smiled bitterly at the memories.

"Vergil was still excited from the fight before, I smelled it, I wasn't feeling better myself. We fought again, but this time who was allowed to take the lead. My dear brother won the first round, I won the next, at some point it was just the next Day." Dante took Vergil's hand and held it gently.

Nero waited again for Dante to continue speaking, only he didn't seem to find any words for what came next. So Vergil took over the talk.

"We had experienced together, what you experienced yesterday Nero. I tried to explain to Dante what that might mean, that I could probably be pregnant. I already felt a change in me, but Dante didn't want to listen. He felt nothing so there was nothing in his opinion." Vergil's words sounded sad.

"Why should Dante feel something?" Nero really wanted to know that.

"For me it is as normal as breathing, but I keep forgetting that it is probably unique. Dante and I have a connection to each other. I read about it in human books, there it is often called the twin band. The one twin feels something and the other feels an echo of the emotion. Only with us it went on, one injured himself, the other also had pain, if not the same wound a little later. " Nero looked at Vergil and then at Dante, had he really got that right?

"But ... seriously? What about sex, or your time in Hell?" Nero just didn't think about it, he just asked.

"Well, father had given us to understand that it can of course also be a disadvantage what connects Dante and me before he disappeared. We should learn to close our hearts, to lock the other out ... I learned it to perfection, at the latest after the attack of the demons, had I mastered it." Vergil inhaled and exhaled deeply, not letting go of Dante's hand the whole time, who only pulled his brother closer to him.

"I didn't feel Dante anymore and he didn't feel me either. I didn't even notice how I had closed my heart, I just wanted to survive. And later when we met again at seventeen, it wasn't really any different for me. My deepest feelings, everything I felt for Dante, everything that would have revealed you, was protected behind a wall of ice. So I couldn't make Dante believe that you existed. You may have been a few hours old, but I knew you existed. Except for this feeling, there was nothing and I couldn't share it with Dante. So I left."

"And that was one of my biggest mistakes, not believing you at the moment." added Dante bitterly.

"Fuck." it just escaped Nero and didn't know what to say.

"What happened next?" he asked after a moment and looked at his parents trying to give each other support. He himself slid up and put a hand on both of his parents as if the story didn't touch him too!

"I left town, resuming my usual task. Only knowing that I was pregnant, did I change some of my plans."

"It wasn't exactly easy to find writings about demon pregnancies, but I found them. I just had to find out how my pregnancy would go. Some demons are like seahorses, so the man protects the eggs and carries them around with him until they hatch. Others, on the other hand, gave birth to their children like normal mortals. Another lay eggs and nesting them ... there were many possibilities. I carried you under my heart for a third of the pregnancy until I gave birth to an egg. You were beautiful, blue and red just like our demons. It was such a beautiful pattern, I had painted it ... only my old notes were all lost, unfortunately. " Vergil's words wistfully and he licked his lips to moisten them.

"Normally, the male demon would have been there to take care of the female. In the meantime, to get weaker demons as food for the female, so that there is enough strength and energy for the birth and then to hatch the egg. Only I had to improvise."

"Well, we both survived. Only when I finally conjured Temen-ni-gru together with Arkham, things went wrong. It was not planned to leave you Nero. I wanted to use the power so that I could take better care of both of us. Only I failed. I was too weak, I failed the most important thing that was imposed on me, you." Vergil turned his head away and leaned it on Dante's shoulder, and there was silence in the bedroom for a long time.

"It's good that I left you with my neighbor, she often helped me with you ... I wanted to be back in the evening, but i wasn't. She must have thought I fled my responsibility and gave you to the orphanage." soft, very sad words when Vergil finished his story.

Dante cleared his throat after a few minutes and tenderly stroked his brother's back to comfort him.

"If I had known back then that you were there, Nero. I would have done anything to find you. I only found out about it many years later in Fortuna, when you used Yamato." Dante sighed and shifted a little in bed.

"Breakfast? I've had enough of the mood of mourning, almost as if someone had died here." He tried to lighten the mood and Nero's stomach growled in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan." said Nero, looking at Vergil. Damn it, maybe he should have waited a while with his questions, he wanted his dad ... uh mom, not so depressed.

"Mom ...? It's okay. I grew up despite all expectations and now I have you guys back." Nero tried a smile and Vergil looked at him, a small tentative smile stole on Vergil's lips.

"Thanks Nero." Nero rubbed the back of his head, he just felt damn embarrassed. So he just slid off the bed, leaned over and just gave his parents a quick hug.

"Whoever is last down has to go shopping later!" with the words he stormed out of the room, let his parents rest a little.

After breakfast, which was relatively calm and normal like in the past few months. Nero thought about how to call Kyrie, or rather what to tell her when he called her. There was one question left in the room that he just remembered now...

"Vergil?" It was just easier for him to call his mother by name, Dad was pretty easy for him he had practiced for months, but Mom? He was still practicing on it. But where he was just thinking further when he realized that he hadn't ended up in the orphanage voluntarily, it felt good to know.

"Um, I wanted to ask ... Dante said something last night that you get pregnant ... as peaceful as you looked during the break between our sex." was he red in the face? Nero believed it very firmly, as warm as he felt under Vergil's gaze.

"Dante talks a lot when the day is long. But yes, I'm pregnant. Dante can feel it this time too, probably thanks to my time as V."

Vergil gave him one of the rare smiles again. If his mom would smile like that often, it would be really nice.

"And who is the father?" Vergil put the book away from what he had just opened on his lap and walked over to him, placing a hand gently on his cheek.

"Both of you, I don't know exactly who it is, but until then, you and Dante. But if the responsibility is too much for you ... I ..." Nero kissed Vergil simply to silence him.

"No. I'll take care of it. I'm not Dante. I've already taken care of orphans with Kyrie, now that my own child is not far away. I just have to sort things out with Kyrie." Vergil nodded and just hugged him, Nero tensed briefly before he returned the hug.

"I'll be there and if Dante is an idiot again, I'll kick him back to you." light laughter from Vergil who just hugged him more.

"Thank you son. Thank you for stopping us from killing each other." Nero smiled to himself.

"I always enjoy doing it." and it was also true that if Vergil or Dante were stupid idiots again, he would be there and bring them to their senses. Nero would take care of his family just as they would take care of him, he was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with that I'll end it here. As I said, maybe there is a third chapter. Nero still has to talk to Kyrie and sort things out. In addition, Nero has to come to terms with having had sex with his mom. (Which he has suppressed well so far and admit that he is still hot for Virgil.) And there is the baby ...


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since Nero had his rut. By now he had got used to the fact that his mother was Vergil and his dad was Dante. Somehow years ago in Fortuna he had such a strange feeling of belonging to Dante and now he knew why. That didn't stop him from beating Dante if he annoyed him too much. In the meantime it had happened twice a week and today it happened the third time. He had banished Dante downstairs to the office to clean up and work. Nero didn't think Dante would do anything effective anyway. But so Nero had used his time to complain to Vergil about Dante ... that it had somehow ended differently ...

"Son are you even listening to me?" Nero concentrated on Vergil again, just because he was Vergil's son he had learned pretty quickly that he still didn’t spare him if he screwed up. Slipping off your mind in the middle of sex was one of those things.

"Sorry ..." he apologized and leaned forward, kissing Vergil long and passionately to hopefully soothe him. The disgruntled hum he heard from him subsided at least slowly and Nero moved hard again in his mother. Also one thing he'd learned that week, he couldn't keep his hands off Vergil.

Both of his parents didn't seem to have any problem with him wanting sex. When he stood in the doorway a few days ago and asked shyly if he could have sex with Vergil, they both just looked at him with a grin and waved Nero over to them. It was a very interesting lesson, Dante and Vergil had shown him some things that had made his cheeks flush. When he thought back to how Dante had taken him from behind while he was fucking Vergil. It had been some new knowledge. As Dante had said: 'He was supposed to be a top sexpert, so he had to learn everything.' after all, he should make Vergil happy in all aspects.

But he was wandering off again, better to concentrate on Vergil below him, who was still returning his kiss and this time at least he hadn't apparently noticed how his thoughts had wandered. Nero would think more later, now he thrust deeper into his mother, leaning back and lifting his hips to find a better angle.

"Nero ..." Vergil gasped, and he was pretty happy with it. Good thing he was a quick learner...

* * *

Dante sat downstairs in the office and flipped through his magazines that were on the desk, his feet were also up and he sighs, trying to ignore the noises from above, sometimes he hated his good hearing. Fortunately, however, a tentative knock on the front door distracted him.

"Is open." he called back and just waited, putting the magazine aside. When the door finally opened and he recognized the woman entering the Devil May Cry, he cursed very loudly inside.

"Hello Kyrie ... what are you doing here?" he greeted her and hoped that he could somehow deal with this problem on two legs until his son and Vergil were finished.

"I ... hello Dante ... I wanted to surprise Nero." shy words from Kyrie and Dante put his feet on the floor. Somehow he had to sort this out, it would be inconvenient if he went up now. It would definitely kill the mood and he didn't want either of them in a bad mood, especially Vergil. Just that he was pregnant didn't mean he wouldn't challenge him to fight. Yamato was still pretty sharp, he had only learned again the other day when he tried to convince Vergil to take it easy. Slowly he really believed Vergil always impaled him with Yamato because he couldn't do it otherwise. He should definitely buy Vergil a strap-on. Dante would sacrifice himself for it if it weren't for the fact that the thought didn't turn him on somehow.

"That is really a great idea of yours. Only he is still asleep, had an exhausting hunt yesterday." well, in a way, Nero was really sleeping ... with his brother, which Nero's mom was...

"Oh poor Nero, I can go wake him up ... he'd be happy. I hope he wasn't injured." Dante ran a hand through his hair and got up from the chair.

"He's fine, more than that. How about we buy things for breakfast? I'll leave him a message that I'm buying things. That you are there, I'll leave it out. So it remains a surprise?" Dante picked up a blank piece of paper and pen. Leaned over it so that she couldn't see anything and quickly wrote something. **_'Kyrie is here. I'll distract her, go shopping for breakfast with her. Both of you think of how we can solve the problem. But hey kid, you don't have to call her like that. Dante'_** He hoped that Vergil and Nero would come up with some brilliant idea.

"So I'll quickly bring the message upstairs where Nero can see it. Then we'll go shopping, okay?" he asked again at Kyrie who nodded gently. She wasn't really enthusiastic about it, but she seemed to accept it. As if he let her upstairs, who knows if Vergil would not let his evil side out if he perceived Kyrie as a disruptive factor.

"Of course, I'll wait here, Dante." She nodded slightly to him and he quickly took several steps at a time. Was only slower at the door, listened briefly when he was in the living room. Yes, they were still doing it. He quickly put the note across from the bedroom door, if Nero didn't notice it, Vergil would, he knew that.

"I'm just shopping for breakfast!" he shouted even louder, so hopefully they would feel compelled to shower after sex so that they could eat together afterwards.

"Under...stand ..." gasped words from Nero and he left both of them alone again. He had been alone with his brother yesterday morning, now his son could do it too, he had annoyed him anyway.

Teased him that he was way too friendly with Vergil, that he couldn't even touch him harder. That he was afraid to break him ... He had deserved the punch from Nero, luckily his broken nose was healed again. But his son had to learn that Vergil didn't like it so gently, he finally had to dare to do it. But everyone had their own way of taking care of Vergil and as long as his brother was satisfied, he was happy too.

As long as Vergil did not come up with stupid ideas again, be it towers or trees to grow, or that Vergil wanted to leave him. But he didn't believe that, he felt his brother in his heart, he felt how happy he was even if he didn't keep showing it. Just as he felt Nero near him and the other little life that was growing. With a satisfied smile he went down again.

"So, a note is attached upstairs, then let's get out. You can tell me about your trip here, whether everything was okay and who is looking after the children ..." Dante was able to mimic a carefree expression perfectly, he had the years before just done enough. Just as he would make sure that Kyrie would talk almost exclusively, he didn't want to risk telling anything. Otherwise two people might kill him after all. But now he led Kyrie outside, just put an arm around her and gently pushed her forward.

"Nico takes care of the children ..." she started to explain outside and he always nodded at the right place. He would try to buy time now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nero and Vergil had arrived in the second round and Vergil sat on Nero and rode him.

"Damn ... Mooom ..." he groaned loudly and pressed his head into the pillow, trying to free his hands that were pinned above his head withVergil's tail, right through both hands. Nero felt the blood run down his arms and ignored it, he couldn't get them free without problems, so he would use his second pair of arms. He let them appear and grabbed Vergil's hip, only pulling him harder onto his cock.

"Ah .. Nero ..." whimpered his Mom and Nero just grinned to himself. Moved his hips in time as his second arms pulled Vergil harder and harder, he could play this game too. It took a while until he let himself go completely, inside he was still pretty nice and soft-hearted, but he could and he was doing it now.

"That ... is that ... what you .. wanted ... right?" In every pause he rammed his cock hard into his mother who threw back her head and breathed heavily through her open mouth.

"Ne ... ro" gasped words from Vergil.

Nero could also be implacable and show no mercy and that was what Vergil had achieved. Maybe Dante's words earlier had also contributed, but that didn't matter. He looked at Vergil with golden eyes, finally yanked one hand free and pulled Vergil's head by the hair to kiss him. That the white hair became bloody as a result, he didn't care where he bit Vergil's lower lip, sucked greedily before he let his lips wander. Over the cheek, down to the chin, up to the ear to nibble on.

"Do you like it?" he whispered to him in a dark, demonic voice and bit the earlobe and sucked on it before nibbling and licking his neck. Nero left a few hickey marks on the way to Vergil's chest, continuing to spoil them deeply, while maintaining his pace the whole time.

"Son ..." breathless words and Vergil tried to look at him, he looked back and licked his lips as he leaned back and pulled Vergil by the hair with him.

He bent his legs so that he could penetrate deeper into Vergil, loosening his hand on Vergil's hair and placing it on his cheek, kissing him gently, which was probably a complete contrast to his bumps. Nero noticed how Vergil was trembling over him and it made him proud that he could get his mother to let her go. Well it worked the other way around, it must have run in the family.

"I'm ... soon ..." Vergil whimpered and laid his head next to his, he felt his mother nibble at his neck, suckle it and finally bite into it. This made sure that Nero completely forgot himself, pushed extra hard and fast into Vergil until he reached his climax and so did Vergil.

"Fuck ... damn ..." he gasped, breathing heavily and closed his eyes. That was even better than the first round, but he wasn't going to be able to do another one just now. Rather, he turned his head in Vergil's direction and saw Vergil's tongue just licking the last drop of the blood from his lips. Nero simply pulled his head towards him and kissed his mother deeply. Nero had really managed to completely forget himself again, it was Vergil's fault, but if he thought of Kyrie for a moment ... he could never do that with her. She was too fragile, too human. But Nero didn't really long for her either, more for Vergil, whom he still kissed deeply and gently stroked over the body.

It had started slowly and insidiously with V, he just hadn't noticed it. Only later, when Vergil and Dante had been in Hell, had he realized it. He had somehow fallen in love with V, all the adventures with him, he had even learned to like Griffon. It was really a hell of a trip for Nero, the toughest one so far, but despite everything, he had fun. One of the reasons why he wanted to get to know Vergil better, he tried to find V in him. That this separating itself had a purpose at all, not only power. In the months he really got to know Vergil better, learned more about what he had been through in hell and he now knew the last really important experiences. He'd seen V in him, but he liked the whole package better, better was wrong. He was just satisfied with how it was going between them all now. There was only the thing with Kyrie...

"We should take a shower." Finally Nero muttered and watched as Vergil nodded and let himself slide to the side on the bed.

"You are right, my brother should be back soon with breakfast." Nero nodded at Vergil's words that his dad would be back soon and definitely not buy anything good for breakfast, maybe even pizza. Had brought Dante more than once. Nero had nothing against pizza, only even he couldn't eat it every single day and Vergil wouldn't like that either.

But now he staggered off the bed, got up, stretched out and threw the box with the tissues that had slipped off the bedside table at Vergil. Briefly watched as Vergil caught the box before he opened the door and frowned, since when was there a note opposite the door?

"Fuck, shit. Fuck ... Damn ..." Nero had another great utterance so much that shortly afterwards he felt Vergil behind him.

"Is that why you curse?.. At least I don't have to let you go to Fortuna for it, see it positively." Vergil said quite calmly and kissed his back possessive and spread a few hickeys before he went off into the bathroom.

"Are you coming? As you said yourself, Dante should be back soon." Nero followed, grumbling to himself. He was just thinking about what to wear anyway, he only had T-shirts and none of them should be able to completely cover all the red spots along his neck and not to forget the bite mark.

In the bathroom he saw Vergil lean against the tiles and let the water run over him. With these closed eyes and the relaxed posture, he really looked like a hot stature come to life. He himself went to him in the shower and leaned against him, put his arms around him and put his head on Vergil's chest.

"I have no idea how to solve this." Nero heard Vergil sigh and felt an arm wrap around him.

"Look at me my son." Vergil demanded and he did it, then felt a hand on his cheek.

"Rely on your heart. So far you have always found the right words. Back then at the Qliphoth where you kept us from killing each other and later also here to help Dante and me out of situations. Do you remember how I wanted to put Dante's hand in the blender, because he was really getting on my nerves? You stopped us from doing it and rather let us have a sparring match." Vergil sounded amused where he told the words and then stole a loving kiss from Nero.

"You can do that son, I have full confidence in you." Now Nero sighed and nodded, then released himself from the hug and reached for the shampoo.

"Let's hope I can do it then. I can't challenge Kyrie to a fight to solve our problems, but I'll come up with something." He would just really try to listen to his heart and he hoped he wouldn't screw it up. Kyrie was still important to him, but his heart was beating for someone else now.

Nero was sitting down on the sofa, next to him was Vergil reading a book. They both waited for Dante to finally come home with Kyrie. When Nero heard footsteps outside, he swallowed and glanced at Vergil.

"You can do it." calm words and he nodded. He was just so happy not to have to do this alone, because Dante and Vergil were both there for him.

"I'm back!" called Dante. Nero's gaze wandered past Dante to Kyrie, just stared at her. Fortunately, Kyrie did it for him, she just pounced on him and gave him a big hug.

"Nero! We'll finally see each other again! I've missed you so much!" Then she tried to kiss him, that was the moment when he gently but firmly pushed her back.

"It's been a long time Kyrie." Something about Kyrie was different, he saw it in her gaze. Did she look guilty? But why?

"I have to talk to you." He and Kyrie said it at the same time which made Dante laugh in the background.

"Can that wait until after breakfast or before? I'm starving." Dante's words and Nero looked at Kyrie and she at him.

"After that." he decided, maybe the right words had occurred to him by then.

Breakfast was strangely calm, not as he was used to for the past few months. Loud, now and then bun halves flew over the table when Dante and Vergil argued. Much more chaotic than now. Dante still ate for two, Vergil ate disciplined and he ate slowly, his stomach felt sore and he didn't really know what to do. Kyrie ate slowly too and he just couldn't help but take a closer look at her. She still looked really good, but then he looked at Vergil and his decision was more than made. He would stay with the twins and the baby, he felt it just as Dante could. Which was super revealing as to which of them was the father, not. Dante had already thrown stupid names into the room on one day, as the baby could be called, and Vergil had stabbed him with his conjured blue swords afterwards. Dante had to tidy up after that too, Nero had found it damn funny.

"How are the kids?" he tried to have a conversation and Kyrie looked at him.

"Good. They are fine." short words from her and Nero just kept eating afterwards. He was so happy to have a turtleneck sweater from Vergil that at least hid all of his hickey. What also made him examine Kyrie's clothes, including a turtleneck, plus a long skirt below the knee, with tights underneath because of the cold weather. Not to forget a chain around her neck that he didn't recognize.

"New necklace?" he asked about it and saw how she froze for a second.

"Eh ... got it from Nico, thought goes well with this." He nodded and finished his last bun, then pushed the plate away from him a little.

"So full for now." he drank some soda and then just waited for Kyrie to finish, who quickly hurried up with it.

"We'd better go talk in my room ..." One look at both of his parents and they nodded.

"We're tidying up here." Dante's words when he was still busy eating, sometimes he wondered if Dante wasn't pregnant after all and not Vergil. But Dante always ate a lot, especially when he was depressed or in a good mood. More like the second lately as he climbed the stairs and sat on his bed. Kyrie followed him in silence and now sat down on the bed, too.

"Let me talk first, Nero. Please." Kyrie spoke up immediately and he simply nodded. She was acting really weird.

"I really tried that you have to believe me. But one evening I was just desperate and lonely. Nico was there for me, we drank some wine and we saw a movie together. Then she kissed me. I knew I would supposed to push Nico away, but I didn't, I kissed her back. And it wasn't just a kiss." Was Kyrie really doing what he was about to admit, that she was cheating? That she cheated on him with Nico, his best friend? Okay, he really didn't expect that from her.

"And how long ... how long has it been going on with you two?" that was really an important question. He just wanted to know who had cheated first. He couldn't even hold it against her, he had fallen in love with someone else too, but it was a matter of principle.

"For two months .." had Nero heard that right? Two months?

"Two months and you're only coming over now?" He was up from bed, shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm worried about my business and you're giving yourself two fucking months. Something's not going right with you." He might have gotten a little abusive with his words, but he just wouldn't have thought her capable of that. Anyone in the world, maybe, but not Kyrie.

"I'm really wondering how I can tell you that I cheated a week ago. Then you come and say it was two months ago with you." Kyrie looked at him in amazement, hadn't she expected that? What did she expect that he would forgive her missteps, that it would be just happiness between them afterwards if he hadn't had Vergil and Dante? That everything would be the same as before?

"With whom?" the quiet question and Nero looked at her, looked down at her because he was still standing.

"With Vergil." that she didn't really approve of it, he immediately saw how pale she was in the face.

"But that's your father." Yes, there was something else where he had thought about how to tell her.

"Dante is my father. Vergil is my mother. I thought about that too, as I can tell you." he said and sank back down on the bed and sighed.

"Is something still going on between you and Nico?" he asked for another moment of silence and Kyrie nodded tentatively.

"Okay, good. We really just drifted apart. I'm not angry about that either, just really two months?" he was really disappointed about it. For the whole two months they had spoken to each other on the phone almost every week and she kept declaring how much she loved him. He had said it too, but he still loved her in a way, just like a sister or a good friend now. But she had the courage to tell him two more months on the phone.

"Did you ever want to tell me that at all?" he asked, sounding really contrite and disappointed. Actually he didn't want to know, actually he would now like to be with his parents and have some peace.

"I wanted to, but then I always put it off. I often wanted to tell you on the phone, but I didn't think that was appropriate. So I waited for you to come back, only you didn't come. Therefore ... " Nero raised his hand, she had talked enough. It was his fault again that she hadn't said it, of course. Just as it was his fault back then that he was the evil demon that Credo had fought. In Fortuna he was always to blame whenever something bad had happened.

"Enough, I would like to be alone now." he wanted to be alone before he said anything wrong and he was close to it, he felt it.

Kyrie seemed about to say something else, but decided to let it go and went out.

"I'll be picking up the rest of my stuff in the near future." only Nero called after her. Sometimes it was better to draw a line. He would still be there for the orphans if they wanted to talk to him and everything, but he just wanted nothing more to do with Kyrie and he had to talk to Nico too. He just didn't feel up to it for the moment.

"Son?" Vergil stood at the open door and he nodded slightly. This seemed to be enough for Vergil as he sat down next to him and put an arm around him.

"She cheated on me first, two damn months ago with Nico." he brought out and leaned against his mother. He was angry, disappointed and sad at the same time. Nero just couldn't describe how he felt.

"Do you want to fight? It often helps to clear your head." suggested Vergil, Nero consider.

"In a moment, just now.. a bit sitting." approving hum from his mother.

"She said she wanted to tell me when I came over. So indirectly she blamed me for not coming to visit. That reminded me of Credo. No matter how much I still value him, it still has hurt when he attacked me. Wanted to wipe me out without hesitation because Sanctus wanted it that way. Perhaps he wasn't quite a master of his senses .. . But I can't say that about Kyrie. Kyrie could damn well have mentioned, she wants to discuss something important, then I'd be over to Fortuna. But so ... " Nero just shook his head, wiped his eyes vigorously. Kyrie was and remained his first big love, no matter what happened, but that it ended like this, he had imagined something better.

"But I think a fight is good." Vergil nodded and kissed him on the forehead.

"You can have Dante, I'll watch and analyze your weaknesses." Nero gave a short giggle, of course just not analyzing because Vergil wanted to hold back because of the baby. He hadn't told Kyrie that, he didn't think it was important anymore. Perhaps when some time had passed, when they had talked again. But it was none of their business at the moment.

"Then let's find my dad." Nero said in a slightly better mood when he grabbed his sword, which was leaning against the wall. Before he left the room followed by Vergil. "Hey you two. Kyrie's gone, she took a cab. She's really sorry, should I tell you." Words to Nero and he simply nodded.

"Is there a fight?" Dante's eyes sparkled, he never had anything against good fights and Nero longed for it.

"Want to clear my head. Vergil said I can spank your ass." Dante laughed and conjured up his sword.

"All right kid, let's go." together they left the Devil May Cry to travel to a more remote location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a fourth part where the baby will also appear and a few other things are settled. Maybe one or the other talk between a few people. But then it will be the last story of this.  
> Please don't be angry with me or Kyrie, but she has needs too and I can understand her. That she hid it for so long, I don't approve of that.
> 
> Fortunately, Nero has his parents who care for and love him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is to blame that there will be another chapter. Somehow there were more and more words and I have now come to a good end for this chapter.  
> But I think it's not that bad that there will be another chapter (I hope so).  
> A lot happened in that chapter, a lot was still planned which would have been too much in the end and after my marathon chapter in my other story, I try to slow down again.  
> I also hope that it doesn't feel like it takes forever to round off the story here, if I manage to continue writing tomorrow / today after sleep, I still have everything in my head. XD

It had been a month since Kyrie had visited and Nero had to admit that Vergil was pregnant, he still didn't really see it. He and Dante still had a connection to the baby, which all three of them still slightly irritated, but Nero didn't mind. One of his greatest wishes to have a family has already been fulfilled and now he has a child of his own, he couldn't be happier.

If it weren't for Dante who is currently making a contest with him out of everything. Who brought home the greatest and best demon to present to Vergil. Who could best fulfill Vergil's cravings for books, food and sex, who could do anything better ... Dante was more excited about the child than Nero and probably more than Vergil himself. Or maybe he had just inherited that from his mother? But what good was it now to lose your head? Inwardly he was of course excited, of course he tried to find the best demon for Vergil, but he didn't overdo it like Dante.

Nero had a point advantage at the moment anyway, because he had explained to Vergil how the Internet worked. He wasn't a professional in it himself, but Nico had explained enough to him so that he could now pass it on. Vergil had ordered cozy blankets and pillows and somehow his and Dante's clothes had disappeared that he had found a little later in the guestroom with Vergil.

If he wasn't mistaken, his mother built a nest for the baby and somehow he found it cute and bizarre at the same time. He and Dante were sure, however, that this time Vergil would have everything and not have to go through anything alone.

By the time the fourth month started, Nero could see some changes by Vergil. A round belly and he was far more moody than usual. What surprised Vergil and what he had talked to them about was, he wondered why the egg was not born. This unsettled Nero and he also saw Dante's concern. Vergil didn't attach anything to the whole thing, after all it was only his second pregnancy and maybe the egg just took longer this time than Nero had needed, after all he wasn't as young as he was back then.

Nero noticed one night when he woke up because nature was calling to him how his dad was not in their shared bed. He let Vergil sleep on and looked for Dante, found him downstairs in the office on the phone and heard him talking to Trish. He disappeared briefly into the bathroom before going downstairs to his dad, just waiting for him to finish the call.

"What does Trish say, Dante?" he asked and this time wouldn't make excuses, it was his mom and his baby as well as it was Dante's twin and his baby. He deserved an answer no matter how young he was. Nero watched as Dante sat down on the sofa and did the same, still waiting patiently for an answer from him.

"Trish can only speculate. She doesn't know perfectly well about pregnancies with demons. But she thinks as long as Vergil is well, everything should be fine. And since we always provide fresh demons, which supplies him with energy and everything else that he needs, plus that we literally read all his wishes from his lips, it should be enough. But she does some research and then gets in touch with us." Dante's words and he didn't feel any better after these. He really hoped that all was well with Vergil, he didn't want to lose him.

* * *

  
In the middle of the fifth month, at night.

  
"Dante, Nero, wake up. The baby is coming." Dante grunted as Nero slowly rubbed his eyes.

"Huh?" he asked sleepily, the words hadn't got stuck in his head, just turned on the light on the bedside table nearby.

"It's the middle of the night ..." he grumbled and then looked at Vergil who looked at him disgruntled.

"The baby is coming." his mom repeated the words and this time Nero understood them too.

"Fuck! Dante wake up!" he yelled and literally jumped out of bed and walked around to shake Dante's shoulder.

"What's going on?" drowsy the words and Vergil only scowled at his brother.

"The baby is coming, wake up you idiot." said Nero quickly and he could literally see how Dante got it, seconds later he no longer looked tired and seemed to be running at full speed when he literally knocked him over when he jumped out of bed.

"Are you in pain, bro? Are you alright so far? Can we do something for you?" brought Dante out in quick succession and Nero got up from the floor again. Perhaps he should have positioned himself differently than exactly above him.

"So far so good." Vergil's short words as he pressed his lips together in pain. Shortly afterwards, Dante himself grunted painfully, which only made Vergil sigh.

"I can try ..." his mother began and was interrupted when Dante leaned over and simply kissed Vergil.

"Nope, don't even think about locking me out ever again. We'll get through this together, all three of us." Dante's words when he broke away from the kiss and Nero nodded. "We can do it, you are not alone in this mom."

  
Nero and Dante made sure that Vergil was in a comfortable position for the baby, after all, they had all figured out how a home birth would go. The fact that Nero had heard the pelvic bones crack when Vergil pressed made him feel uncomfortable and he really wondered how damn big the egg was. But he didn't have much to think about when he suddenly felt a lot of demonic energy in the room and Vergil was lying in bed as a demon and the tail whizzed around and pressed Dante against the wall a second later. Good thing he had just bent over to scratch himself.

"Damn Vergil!" gasped Dante and tried to push his brother's tail away, but he only growled and Nero just tried to collect himself again.

"Hey the egg is coming, I can see the bottom, the baby didn't turn." brought out Nero and tried to relax the whole atmosphere a little. Now it was clear to Nero why Vergil had had so many problems pressing, but now that he was bigger it was better, he hoped.

"Mom let go of Dante." he tried it friendly and Vergil was still growling and conjuring up his blue swords. Nero somehow feared that it was probably a protective instinct that prompted Vergil to see him and Dante as a threat. He thought about how he could solve this without much force, but noticed how Dante took the situation into his own hands when he triggered, grabbed the tail and pushed it away.

"Come down, Vergil." Dante growled now and Nero was afraid that his parents would both jump on each other, even in this precarious situation. Which is why Nero did not hesitate and transformed himself. He also ignored the wounds when the conjured swords hit him as he walked closer to the two of them, the injuries would heal, it was much more important that Vergil calmed down.

"Come down you two!" he spoke loudly and clearly and noticed how the other two stared at him.

"Mom, we won't hurt you so calm down. And you Dante don't provoke Vergil any further. You guys are connected to each other, so be calm and balanced, don't rock each other up. If you're upset, it's Vergil too." he hisses at them both.

  
After what felt like an eternity where they had all stared at each other aggressively, Dante turned back.

"You're right Kiddo, everything's fine. I was overwhelmed by my feelings. Sorry." Dante admitted to himself and even Vergil became calmer although he still kept his form upright, probably because of the egg and Nero could understand it.

"Thanks Nero." quiet words from his mother and Nero sighed and turned back and was glad that the situation was defused.

"Dante you go downstairs for a few minutes and come down further, I'll stay with Vergil." he ordered now and Dante trotted out of the room without complaining. Nero then sat down next to Vergil and took a hand and squeezed it.

"Even in situations like this, you really don't think about anything other than fighting. Now focus on the egg so that it comes into the world." he now also urged his mother. Nero sighed and wondered how he had earned this bunch of idiots.

  
Later Nero didn't know how he got through that night, at some point Dante had come back and together they had stood by Vergil and finally the egg was born. Vergil had lost consciousness shortly afterwards, which had made Dante panic again, but after Nero had assured him that Vergil was only recovering, Dante had calmed down again. He really wondered how the two of them would have managed it without him.

Although he also remembered that Vergil had already survived it alone, which scared him. Vergil looked so vulnerable and fragile when Dante had carried him into the bathroom to wash ... he was really surprised that his mom had survived that time. Without help and without enough demons to eat to have the necessary energy.

He shook his head and started cleaning the egg. He had made himself a bowl with warm water and now washed the egg from all the blood and mucus and marveled at the colors that came out. Dark red and blue, which he clearly traced back to Vergil and Dante, plus black and turquoise which he traced back to himself. The egg really showed all the colors they had, plus a fine scale pattern that stretched over the whole egg. The egg didn't feel completely smooth either, which he put down to the scales.

After Nero had cleaned the egg, he carried it over to the guest room, which was now Vergil's nest. Put it in the middle and triggered again, pulling the egg close to himself. Vergil had said that he had always warmed the egg if he could, now that Vergil was just passed out and Dante in the bathroom with him, he took over the job where he pulled up blankets to make it even more comfortable.

He also remembered the question he had asked over the past few months, what had Vergil done if he hadn't been able to warm him? Heat lamp, was the simple answer. Dante had thrown himself on the floor laughing and Nero had hit him for it. Since there were three of them now, he hoped that no heat lamp was needed, they just had to take turns.

Nero must have nodded away briefly when he felt someone being carefully put down next to him.

"You take care of both of them, I'll clean up over there. Got too much energy to try sleeping." Dante's words that also said how much he trusted Nero. Nero spread his blanket even more over Vergil and pulled him closer so that he was very close to the egg. Then he closed his eyes again, but listened to Dante running back and forth between the bedroom and the bathroom several times, he probably cleared up the whole mess, Nero hadn't thought of that and inwardly he felt himself exhausted.

The last few days had been really exhausting for him as well as for the other two. Vergil and Dante had often fought the last few days, Dante had often thrown his hands in the air afterwards and walked around the block to calm down and Vergil had been close to tears several times. He didn't envy either of them their twin bond, especially not when Vergil went into labor a few days ago.

Over time they had come at shorter intervals and today they just weren't there, they had all wondered, tried to sleep and now there was an egg here, which he thought was quite large. But the hardest part was now behind them, Vergil could now recover and they would all take care of the baby in the egg, hopefully it wouldn't be that difficult.

* * *

A few months later.

"When will it finally be time for this giant baby to hatch?" asked Lady who had come to visit and chewed on her chewing gum and made bubbles with it.

"When the time comes." an annoyed reply from Vergil who had just made himself some tea to relax, also sat down comfortably on the sofa and picked up what he had read before.

"Come on, let me at least see it once. You can't withhold that from me forever. Nero say something about it!" Lady's words and Nero looked up from the weapon he was cleaning.

"What? Hadn't been listening." his answer, and Nero could see a short smirk when he looked at Vergil. He'd really only been telling the truth, but apparently it was the right answer.

"You guys are mean, both of you. Just want to take a picture and send it to Trish." Lady complained and got up from the sofa.

"As you like, but let me know when the baby is here." her last words as she waved goodbye and left the Devil May Cry.

Less than ten minutes later, Dante ran from the guest room to them both.

"The baby is hatching. Come here quickly." Dante's words and Nero quickly put his weapon aside, Vergil put the book and the cup aside as quickly, short after the three of them all ran to the nest together.

"I didn't notice it at first, had dozed off a bit, but look there is a hole." Dante turned the egg carefully so that they could all see the hole where one eye looked at them shortly afterwards.

"Hey baby, take it easy, you can do it." Dante's kind words as he sat down, shortly afterwards the other two followed.

"It has my yellow eyes." Nero's comment and Vergil hummed in agreement.

"That's right, but who knows what else it will look like." soft words from Vergil who did not take his eyes off the egg and watched it carefully. Shortly afterwards it wobbled a lot and an arm was stretched out of the small hole.

"Hey look, it's dark red the arm, with black lines." Dante's satisfied words and Nero glanced at Vergil, who didn’t seem to be too happy about the fact that the baby didn’t really look like him. Shortly afterwards he heard a very satisfied hum from Vergil and Nero looked again at the egg, a second arm had worked its way out of the egg, which was dark blue with fine turquoise lines.

"Okay, think our baby is going to look very exotic." Nero's amused words.

It took a full hour until the upper part of the egg was simply pushed away from the inside and what they then saw surprised all three. It wasn't just a baby in the egg, but two little devils.

"That explains the coloring." Nero's astonished words who first found the language again.

"Damn, you two are perfect." he heard Dante say shortly afterwards and when he looked at Vergil he saw how he just shed tears and bowed his head to be less noticeable.

"Do not Cry." Soothing words spoken by him and Dante at the same time and each put a hand on the shoulder of Vergil who was sitting between them.

"I'm not crying, got something in my eye." the excuse when Vergil leaned forward with a gentle smile.

"Hi." he brought out in a hoarse voice and Nero had to blink himself to avoid imitating Vergil and shedding a few tears. Dante didn't seem to be doing any better when he raised his nose loudly.

"They are just perfect, one red-black and one blue-turquoise. At least we can tell them apart as little devils." Dante tried to loosen up the mood and Nero had to agree with him. So the little miracles could really be told apart, but who knows what it would be like as a human?

Shortly afterwards, the egg tipped forward and the blue little devil crawled out, followed by the red one, straight to Vergil's lap, when they arrived there, their strength began to weaken and Nero saw two small human babies.

"Blankets for the two of them." ordered Vergil and Dante, who was closest to the new dresser, pulled out two small blankets and handed them to Vergil. Vergil wrapped them carefully as if he had already done that a thousand times and put them both back in his lap before he undressed around the top and then laid both on his chest, while he made himself comfortable in his nest.

"Cover me." an order and this time Nero was faster and pulled one of the many blankets over Vergil and just watched with fascination as the little babies made pleasant gurgling noises.

"They need a lot of warmth as humans." soft words from Vergil who began to hum softly.

"How do we feed them?" asked Dante and Vergil sighed and looked at his brother.

"First Blood and milk, later baby food. Everything works, at least it didn't hurt Nero." Vergil explained matter-of-factly and then simply concentrated again on the babies who were watching him with crystal blue, tired eyes.

"I think the two need colored ribbons around their arms so we can tell them apart." Nero's words who just wondered if he had crawled out of the egg as a small demon.

"Back then ..." he started and Vergil looked at him and knew the question he wanted to ask when he heard him answer.

"You were human, but I was food shopping ... when you probably hatched. So unfortunately I don't know." words uttered in self-reproach and Vergil looked at the babies again and continued humming.

"Well. Okay. Not so bad, now we could all watch the little ones hatch." embarrassed words from Nero who rubbed the back of his head and Dante looked at him apologetically. Nero would have liked to know, but he didn't find it so tragic either.

"We need names for the little ones, what do you think of pizza and strawberry?" Dante just had to bring the joke and only got a menacing look from Vergil.

"No kidding Dante. I want perfect names for the babies." Nero wondered what kind of names would be perfect.

"What kind of gender are they anyway? As quickly as you wrapped them up, I couldn't see anything."

"A girl and a boy." Vergil whispered softly and looked at the two tiny little ones who had fallen asleep on their mother.

"Girl girl, or like you Verg?" Dante asked justifiably and Vergil only giggled briefly.

"A real girl, a little princess and a prince." more whispered words and Nero just couldn't help but stare at Vergil. He had never seen such a peaceful expression on Vergil's face, not even during sex, not even when he and Dante had taken care of him together. Vergil just looked completely blissful just as if he were in paradise.

"Aurea?" suggested Nero now, he had heard the name once in one of the dreary lectures in Fortuna, but he could still remember the meaning _'golden'_ and he found it somehow appropriate.

"Sounds good." Dante's answer and he also seemed hard to think about a name for the child. Nero hoped his mother would like his suggestion as much as it had liked Dante and so far he has not heard any contradictions.

"That fits very well, my son. What do you two think of Rodin?" Vergil continued to suggest softly and Dante just snuggled up to one side of Vergil and Nero just followed and carefully ran a finger over the cheek of one of the babies.

"Anything you want, dear brother. But it sounds perfect." Dante breathed a kiss on one of the babies' heads and closed his eyes in satisfaction.

"Then it is decided, Aurea and Rodin for the little devils." Nero's uttered words and he pulled the blanket a little higher and just couldn't stop staring at all four in front of him and now running the back of his hand over his eyes, he just felt so incredibly happy right now. He also completely forgot that Kyrie and Nico wanted to visit them all in a few days to talk.

"I love you all so damn much." he brought out instead and rubbed his eyes vigorously.

"We love you too, Kiddo." Dante's words and he saw how his dad ran his hand through his hair as if he were still a child, but just now he didn't mind and when he looked at his mom, saw that lovely smile there. Did he know that he was exactly in the right place, where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cute kids in the next chapter and finally the reconciliation with Kyrie and Nico. And depending on that, two evil aunts also stop by. Please don't hit me that there is still another chapter. 🙏🙏


End file.
